Redeemer Prime
Redeemer Prime is the Primed variant of the , acting as a direct upgrade. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Highest critical chance, critical multiplier, and status chance of all gunblades. **Can achieve 100% status chance per pellet with , , , . ***Synergizes with , with each pellet procing a status effect. ***Synergizes with as the first shot allows for healing and each of the 10 pellets heal a separate instance of health. *Gunblade shots functions similarly to a shotgun, firing out 10 pellets at once. **Shots have innate damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. **Shots have a chance to either stagger or knockdown enemies. **Firing within 4 meters of an enemy will ragdoll them. **Shots do not use ammo. **Shots have innate Punch Through. *Innate two polarities. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Gunblade shots have innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. **Gunblade shot damage cannot be increased with , , or mods. *Gunblade shots have linear damage falloff from 100% to 6.25% from 20m to 40m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed, for melee weapons only via ). *For gunblade shots, before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~3.5%. *Gunblade shots are alarming. Notes *The Melee combo counter will increment per shotgun pellet that hits a target. Hitting all 10 pellets on the same target will increase the combo counter by 10 hits. Hitting multiple targets via shotgun spread or punch through will increment the counter by the number of pellets that hit each enemy. ** synergies very well with this, doubling the combo counter amount granted by each hit. *The combo counter does apply to the damage inflicted by shots. *Shots from heavy attacks deal 300% damage. *If a shot is performed at "point blank" range, the 4m ragdoll effect will often move the target out of harm's way. * does affect the status chance of pellets, however, it does not increase your status chance using the base value seen in UI. To calculate the proper status chance, the reduced status chance per pellet (10 pellets) is used as base instead of the number seen on the UI (refer to Status Effect under Multishot for explanation). *Although not conclusively proven, shots from the stance provides substantially higher status chance than charged shots. The exact number has not been determined yet. *Using a negative range melee Riven Mod will affect both the melee range and shots for the redeemer. However the 4m ragdoll remains constant. *Finishers on enemies have silenced and unsilenced variants, depending on the enemy type and position the finisher was initiated on. On humanoid enemies, stealth finishers from behind will result in a blade slash and be silent, however finishers from the front will discharge the shotgun blast and alert nearby enemies. Finishers on enemies who are knocked down will also discharge the weapon in a similar manner so if stealth is preferred always go for rear finishers. *Despite shots alarming enemies, they won't break 's Gallery marco-hasmann-mh-redeemer-prime-final.jpg marco-hasmann-mh-redeemer-prime-second-pass.jpg marco-hasmann-mh-redeemer-prime-sketches.jpg Media Redeemer Prime Is INSANE Now (NO Riven Setup!) Warframe OVERPOWERED COMBO FOR IVARA PRIME-0 Patch History Actual patch notes made a mistake on new range. *Damage increased from 80 to 212. *Range increased from 0.5 to 2. *Status Chance increased from 28% to 30%. *Critical Chance increased from 16% to 24%. *Slam Attack increased from 80 to 636. *Slide Attack increased from 240 to 424. *Parry Angle set to 45. *Tweaked the Redeemer and Redeemer Primes equipped position so it sits more in Warframes' hand. *Fixed incoming fire interrupting Gunblade charge attacks. *Fixed Ash’s Rising Storm combo building much faster than intended due to an interaction with Relentless Combo and a Gunblade weapon. *Fixed issue where Redeemer and Redeemer Prime charged attacks had no Critical Chance. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the original counterpart of this weapon. de:Redeemer Prime es:Redeemer Prime pt:Redeemer Prime fr:Redeemer Prime Category:Update 24 Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Prime Category:Prime Weapons Category:Gunblade Category:Hybrid Weapons Category:Blast Damage Weapons